What Ignorance of Grown up Matters Can do
by Angel Fantasy
Summary: Lavi gets the biggest shock of his life when he discovers that his 19 years olds best friend is completely ignorant of everything that involves sex. Crack filled.
1. Wet Dreams

**Disclaimer:** I do not own D. Gray Man, no matter how I wish I could. That privilege belongs to Katsura Hoshino only.

_**WARNING:** This multi-chaptered story is going to have very short chapters, however I hope that the content that will be in it will still make you like it enough to review. The crack is gonna start at chapter 2 and 3, so please read the other chapters before backing off the fic if you still don't like the it after having read them. This is my first attempt at writting a multi-chaptered story for DGM alone. Enjoy! ^^_

Written for a request in the DGMkinkmeme community:

**Kanda's "the birds and the bees" talk... to those who read the new chapter already...**

...and went "awwww" when dear Yuu-chan asked what mothers were...

I do believe that was the beginning of Kanda's "the birds and the bees" talk. But, as we saw, it was interrupted.

**What if, to this day, that talk was never finished? What if Kanda, gorgeous hot bastard that he is, remained oblivious and innocent even now that he is 18(?) years old?**

Just grab that idea and write what you think it entails:  
People hitting on Kanda, someone seducing Kanda without him understanding what is happening, awkward situations a few years ago where Kanda wondered what the hell was happening to his body, one of his friends having to give him the complete the bees and the birds talk (....just imagine Allen, the closet pervert we all know he is after all those formative years with Cross, giving Kanda the Talk... xD), Kanda feeling sexually attracted to someone and feeling really confused because he doesn't understand what it is - whatever strikes your fancy. Multiple fills (and even one-sentence fills!) welcomed.

* * *

Chapter 1: Wet Dreams

* * *

Kanda stared at the tent in his pyjama pants in horror, embarrassment making his face flush with shame. A knock sounded from his door, and he scrambled to hide himself in the mattress.

"What?"

Silence hung from the other side of the door, followed by an unsure, "Yuu-chan? Is everything alright? I heard you screaming earlier..." Oh shit. Not the rabbit, not now!

Old instincts die hard, they say, and Kanda was no exception to that rule. "Don't call me by my first name, baka Usagi!!"

Still, Lavi opened the door to peek inside. The sight that greeted him, however, was one he least expected: a flushed Kanda drenched in sweat, eyes a little wider than normal, and his almost unnoticeable squirm on his bed in an attempt to pull the sheets closer to him, as if to hide something.

It clicked inside his head, and he couldn't help but giggle at the situation. Kanda glared at him. "What the heck's so damn funny, rabbit?!"

"You don't know why you're like this?"

A frustrated growl was his answer. "Do I look like I know?"

"Allow me to enter and I'll explain. No use of Mugen on your part."

"... Fine. Get in, tell your stuff then get out."

Lavi closed the door and dragged a chair to sit beside the now attentive samurai. "Say, Yuu-chan, did you ever have wet dreams before?"

A raised eyebrow. "What's a wet dream?"

Then, "And don't call me that!"

"Well, you see, wet dreams are what you have when you're either in love or attracted to a person. It's a graphic scene of two naked persons touching and stimulating each other in intimate ways. You can also have the mental and physical attraction for someone both at once. It's normal to experience this." Lavi received a blank stare for his description.

Kanda's next question made Lavi wonder just how much he knew about NC-17 matters. "But aren't physical and mental attractions meant for mothers and fathers only?"

* * *

Okay, there goes the first chapter. I don't know when I'll get out the second one, however I'll try to finish this fanfic as I fill the other requests on my list. Plz review; I need mental support badly for this fic right now.

AF


	2. Cock Knowledge

**Disclaimer:** I do not own D. Gray Man, no matter how I wish I could. That privilege belongs to Katsura Hoshino only.

Written for a request in the DGMkinkmeme community:

**Kanda's "the birds and the bees" talk... to those who read the new chapter already...**

...and went "awwww" when dear Yuu-chan asked what mothers were...

I do believe that was the beginning of Kanda's "the birds and the bees" talk. But, as we saw, it was interrupted.

**What if, to this day, that talk was never finished? What if Kanda, gorgeous hot bastard that he is, remained oblivious and innocent even now that he is 18(?) years old?**

Just grab that idea and write what you think it entails:  
People hitting on Kanda, someone seducing Kanda without him understanding what is happening, awkward situations a few years ago where Kanda wondered what the hell was happening to his body, one of his friends having to give him the complete the bees and the birds talk (....just imagine Allen, the closet pervert we all know he is after all those formative years with Cross, giving Kanda the Talk... xD), Kanda feeling sexually attracted to someone and feeling really confused because he doesn't understand what it is - whatever strikes your fancy. Multiple fills (and even one-sentence fills!) welcomed.

* * *

**A/N:** even though it is very short, the hilarity starts here. I hope ya enjoy it! ^^

* * *

Chapter 2: Cock Knowledge

* * *

"... What?"

Kanda looked at him strangely. "Are you deaf or what? I said, aren't those damn attractions meant for mothers and fathers only?"

"Well yes, but-" Lavi cut off his answer as something suddenly dawned on him. "Um, Yuu, do you know where kids come from?"

"The heck? The brats get out of their mother's stomach, duh." A pause. "And I told you not to call me that!"

Lavi ignored the latter response. "What do their parents do before said kids are born?"

A snort. "They fall in love for each other, obviously."

"... Do you know what the appendage between your legs is for?" Lavi persisted, pointing at the other's groin, which was currently hidden under sheets and a pair of arms.

The other stared at him in disbelief. "What kind of stupid question is that? Of course I do, dumbass! How the hell do you think I expel urine, by my ass?" The wide eyed stare Kanda got from the redhead made him fear that what little bit of sanity he had left in his overexcited brain had finally disappeared. Surely the idiot knew of the fundamental need that all beings had when they had to relieve themselves of their body's toxins, didn't he?

Lavi stared at his friend, his mind working furiously as he tried to find plausible answers to the raising suspicion that was growing at the back of his consciousness. Surely Kanda knew of the primal need that all beings had when it was time to reproduce, didn't he? "I didn't mean THAT kind of use! I meant its second purpose, the one we men use when we want to-" he stopped again as Kanda raised an eyebrow at him in puzzlement.

The samurai's next question confirmed what he had dreaded the most, and Lavi inwardly screamed in horror when he got his response.

"What second use?"

* * *

A/N: Okay, this chapter is definitly the shortest one I have ever written in my whole life. I promise that the next one that will come out tomorrow is gonna be longer than this! *hids behind her computer*

Can you review now? Please?


	3. Not A Virgin

**Disclaimer:** I do not own D. Gray Man, no matter how I wish I could. That privilege belongs to Katsura Hoshino only.

Written for a request in the DGMkinkmeme community:

**Kanda's "the birds and the bees" talk... to those who read the new chapter already...**

...and went "awwww" when dear Yuu-chan asked what mothers were...

I do believe that was the beginning of Kanda's "the birds and the bees" talk. But, as we saw, it was interrupted.

**What if, to this day, that talk was never finished? What if Kanda, gorgeous hot bastard that he is, remained oblivious and innocent even now that he is 18(?) years old?**

Just grab that idea and write what you think it entails:  
People hitting on Kanda, someone seducing Kanda without him understanding what is happening, awkward situations a few years ago where Kanda wondered what the hell was happening to his body, one of his friends having to give him the complete the bees and the birds talk (....just imagine Allen, the closet pervert we all know he is after all those formative years with Cross, giving Kanda the Talk... xD), Kanda feeling sexually attracted to someone and feeling really confused because he doesn't understand what it is - whatever strikes your fancy. Multiple fills (and even one-sentence fills!) welcomed.

* * *

Not a Virgin

* * *

Lavi would later swear that his brain had stopped to function for a second when the shocking piece of information had left his best friend's mouth.

_'Whaaat!? He doesn't know?!'_

"Kanda," Now said person knew that Lavi definitely wasn't in his right mind when he said his last name, something he'd never done before, even with Mugen's tip at his throat. "if you're clueless about this, then that means you're mentally and physically a virgin!" the statement was almost shrieked out, so big was Lavi's shock. His gob smacked expression only heightened the samurai's irritation.

"What?!" Kanda all but shouted. His cock went flaccid with the distraction. "Godammit Usagi, first you talk about wet dreams, then make a stupid review of where babies come from, question my knowledge about the use of my shaft, and now you're classifying me as a fucking virgin?!" he whacked the other's head in anger. "I'm an Exorcist, not a virgin, you dimwit! What the hell's wrong with you!?"

The samurai didn't expect to be drawn into a bone crushing hug the next second, and he flailed as he was half dragged out of bed to come into contact with the other's chest.

Lavi clung to his shoulders like a maniac as he bawled apologies into his scalp.

"Shit, Yuu, I'm so sorry for having talked nonsense to ya since we both hit 15! I swear I didn't know ya were still ignorant about adult matters! Please-oomph!" his tirade was stopped short by a violent punch to his stomach.

"Let me go, you crazy rabbit!!" Kanda said roarsly, as he landed another punch. Lavi released the pissed off samurai to clutch his mid-section, and Kanda leapt for his sword instinctively, insecurity showing itself in his movements.

Scrambling around the sobbing teen with Mugen in hand, he took him by the end of his collar and dragged him out of his room. He ignored the stares he got as he paced the hallways with a crying redhead in his hand, and glared at anyone who looked like they wanted to ask what was going on. His sword kept the path clear as he approached the hospital wing.

"Matron!!" he shouted as he slammed the door open, Lavi still sprouting apologies behind him. He brandished the redhead to the surprised Head Nurse. "Do something with that moron, he's totally lost his mind!"

"I did not! Yuu-chan, you got it all wrong! Head Nurse, ya've got to believe me on this! It's a misunderstanding!" Lavi protested as he vainly tried to twist his shirt out of Kanda's death grip.

"Shut up before I change my mind and decide to slice you to shreds, baka!" the other snarled. He threw Lavi on the nearest bed and made to leave. "You've been spilling shit since you fucking came in my room earlier. Go get your fucking brain checked before you even think of approaching me again!" a hand grabbed desperately at his clothing and pulled back, dragging him away from the door's handle.

"Noo! Don't go! Lemme explain myself before-"

"SILEEEENCE!!!!"

The two shut up and looked at the matron, one with a tear filled eye and the other with shock. They had forgotten how intimidating the matron could get when she got angry.

Crap.

* * *

And that's it for part 3 hehehe! Part 4 is gonna come tomorrow, so stay tuned to know how it'll come out!

Please review? *puppy dog eyes*


	4. Nursery Talk

**Disclaimer:** I do not own D. Gray Man, no matter how I wish I could. That privilege belongs to Katsura Hoshino only.

Written for a request in the DGMkinkmeme community:

**Kanda's "the birds and the bees" talk... to those who read the new chapter already...**

...and went "awwww" when dear Yuu-chan asked what mothers were...

I do believe that was the beginning of Kanda's "the birds and the bees" talk. But, as we saw, it was interrupted.

**What if, to this day, that talk was never finished? What if Kanda, gorgeous hot bastard that he is, remained oblivious and innocent even now that he is 18(?) years old?**

Just grab that idea and write what you think it entails:  
People hitting on Kanda, someone seducing Kanda without him understanding what is happening, awkward situations a few years ago where Kanda wondered what the hell was happening to his body, one of his friends having to give him the complete the bees and the birds talk (....just imagine Allen, the closet pervert we all know he is after all those formative years with Cross, giving Kanda the Talk... xD), Kanda feeling sexually attracted to someone and feeling really confused because he doesn't understand what it is - whatever strikes your fancy. Multiple fills (and even one-sentence fills!) welcomed.

* * *

Nursery Talk

* * *

The Head Nurse glared the two boys down with her hands on her hips, seething.

"Must I make you remember that you both are in an infirmary? This place is for sick ones and as such needs to stay _quiet_! Am I clear on this, young men, or do you need to be shown exactly what the word _quiet_ means?" she hissed dangerously. Lavi "Eep!"ed in fright before nodding shakily. Kanda agreed as well, wary of what she'd do next.

Seeing that she had their full attention, she continued. "Now, would you mind to tell me what exactly has happened to make Mr. Kanda think that you've lost your mind, Mr. Lavi?" she asked, as her intimating stare landed on the redhead.

Lavi didn't need to be asked twice. "As I said before, I haven't lost my mind at all, I swear it! I just discovered that Kanda is still innocent inside both his mind and body, and tried to apologize to him for not realizing it sooner. But he thought that I was insane with what I was talking about, and when I was just about to ask him for forgiveness, he dragged me here for a brain check-up!"

Kanda snorted. "As if I can believe that. You entered my room the second I was awake, introduced me to wet dreams, asked me where babies come from, questioned my knowledge of the use of my shaft, suddenly categorized me as a virgin, then dragged me into a strangling hug while bawling apologies for no reason. You think this isn't insane?! And for the last time, rabbit, I'm not a virgin, I'm an Exorcist!" he retorted, pulling on his shirt to get the other to let go.

"See?" the redhead wailed at the nurse whilst he pointed a finger childishly in his best friend's direction. He continued to hold on to the piece of fabric, oblivious to Kanda's growing urge to use Mugen to slice his arm. Lavi anchored himself with his legs on the other side of the bed to keep him from going away. "That's why I wanted to apologize! But he didn't give me my chance and now thinks I've lost my mind!"

"You ARE insane, you retarded freak! Let me go, dammit!!" Kanda pulled stronger sharply, which made Lavi's boot slip from their position. The redhead toppled to the floor, and in his attempt to avoid landing on his head, dragged the samurai down with him. The bickering pair fell in a tangled mess of limbs on the floor. The bed sheet fell over them, blanketing them in white.

The Head Nurse sighed and rubbed a headache out of her temple, then calmly walked over to the pile of groaning teenagers. After having taken off the now dirty sheet, she took both boys by their collars and separated them in one swift movement. She dropped a dazed Kanda on the bed, and summoned her comrades.

"Girls, please take Mr. Lavi to another room and calm him down. I need to have a talk with Mr. Kanda."

The nurses gently led a sniffing and limping Lavi out of the room, and their comforting voices were drowned by the closing of the door. The matron sighed and turned to face the frustrated samurai.

"Do you truthfully not know anything of what Lavi was talking about earlier?" She asked, her tone softening.

"No. Am I supposed to?"

She blinked. "Yes, you're supposed to. In fact, you should have known of this sensible subject the very moment that you entered your teenage years."

"Then why haven't I been informed of this 'sensible subject', as you so put it, when I was supposed to?" clearly the young man before her didn't believe her, because the sarcasm in his voice was more than palpable.

Sensing that she had to approach this delicately to avoid a rampage from the bad tempered man, she took a chair and came to sit beside him, just like Lavi had done moments before. "First, let me introduce you to something that we adults have named as 'The Bird and the Bee's Talk'..."

* * *

And that's it for chapter 4! Chapter 5 will come tomorrow in due time lol.

Please review?


	5. Inversed Apologies

**Disclaimer:** I do not own D. Gray Man, no matter how I wish I could. That privilege goes to Katsura Hoshino.

**A/N:** I'm so tired that I can't stand until midnight to post the chappy. You readers are lucky and should thank me; you get to read the new update an hour before it's due time to get out. Damned cold, burning my energy reserves so much. Enjoy still. *yawn*

* * *

Inversed Apologies

* * *

Two good hours and a half later, it was a beet red and completely disillusioned Kanda that got out of the infirmary and back to his room. At least the matron had been willing to answer every question he had, no matter how embarrassing they were. His idiot Marshal, whom was thankfully away on a mission to Paris, would have done worse, he just knew it.

He flopped on his bed and lay there, his mind going overdrive as many confusing things from his past clicked into place, understatement falling on his person like a ton of bricks. The appreciative stares he constantly got from the female population (even a few males too) when he hit fifteen, the blushes he sometimes caused when he lowered the tone of his voice, the shyness others seemed to emit when they got close to him as if they wanted to ask him something…

A hesitant knock to his door snapped him out of his thoughts, and he barked an irritated "What?" to whoever had the balls to come and see him.

"Can I enter?" Ah, the damned rabbit.

"Have you gotten your brain checked for mental disorder?" Kanda asked as he propped himself on his elbow to look at the entrance.

"I did, and the nurses found nothing wrong. They even did the test again to make sure that the results weren't faulted. I'm completely sane."

"Then yes, you may enter."

The door opened and the redhead slowly entered, careful to make the least sounds possible in an attempt not to annoy him. Kanda raised an eyebrow at his behaviour.

"Why the sudden care and silence, rabbit? You always practically bounced off the floor when you came to see me before." Lavi smiled a little, but didn't cross the distance from the door to the bed to try and glomp his best friend, like the samurai had expected him to. It came as quite the shock to him, albeit he didn't let anything show on his face.

Lavi wasn't even looking at him. He really seemed guilty this time. "I wanted to apologize to you about the past. Had I known of your ignorance sooner, I would've waited for ya to get a full explanation before talking with ya about things ya didn't know the concept of entirely. I'm truly sorry about all the unnecessary racket I caused earlier. It was childish." He looked at him from his lone green eye, and the sadness and honesty that Kanda saw in the other's empty gaze twisted his heart with guilt. "Forgive me?"

The pleading question hung in the air for a long moment as emerald and midnight black stared at each other. Finally, Kanda broke the gaze and muttered his response.

"Che. You don't have to apologise, baka. I was the one at fault here all along."

The other blinked, caught off-guard by the sudden change of person to blame. "Huh?" he deadpanned, not quite knowing what to say.

The other grumbled something incoherent and rolled over to hide his face in his pillow. Lavi walked over to the bed and looked at his best friend in puzzlement.

Seeing that he wasn't going to give anymore details, Lavi made sure that Mugen was out of each before childishly poking Kanda in the side.

"What d'ya mean, Yuu-chan?"

* * *

And we're left here with a cliffhanger! What does Kanda has to blame himself about instead of Lavi? You'll have to wait and see how the plot turn out hehehe :3

Please review!


	6. Tickle Torture

**Disclaimer:** I do not own D. Gray Man, no matter how I wish I could. That privilege belongs to Katsura Hoshino only.

A/N: I'm 100 percent sure that you're going to love this chapter.

* * *

Tickle Torture

* * *

The insistent poke in his ribs caused Kanda to squirm away in an attempt to evade the touch. He stayed silent.

Lavi pouted. "Yuu-chan~! I wanna know what you're hiding. Tell me please?" The poking became more persistent.

The answer was clear, however to the Bookman Apprentice it lacked its usual conviction. "No."

The minutes ticked by, with Lavi still poking his best friend, although he switched sides to avoid causing pain. He changed tactics when he saw that his probing wasn't effective, this time wriggling his finger just a little bit on the flesh.

The skin beneath Lavi's finger twitched again and again, and the muscles seemed to tense under each of his strokes. He wriggled his finger a little harder, and it spasmed in response.

"Please? I promise I'll stop if you tell me why you think you're at fault."

"No. Leave me alone." If the barely noticeable shaking in Kanda's voice when he gave his answer wasn't proof enough, then the slight upward lift of the corner of his lips was more than enough to confirm that he was ticklish. Said man hid his face into his pillow when he felt he was being stared at.

A grin came to Lavi's face. "No way, man! You've picked my curiosity now. Come on, spill the beans!" his two hands lashed out and attacked the ribs with glee, and the redhead hastened to straddle the other's hips to both lessen Kanda's sudden, violent bucking, and get a better access at his upper body.

Small chuckles soon filled the room as Kanda tried to swat the hands away from his body from his face down position on the bed. Not giving up, Lavi grinned wickedly as he slipped his hands under the shirt to tickle the armpits. There was a squawk of surprise, and the protesting arms clamped down tightly around the inquiring digits as Kanda erupted into giggles.

The bed creaked from the wild struggle, and Lavi laughed along with him, feeling giddy. Kanda's vocalization was pure music to his ears, and he widened his attack range by targeting the sides and lower back, eager to hear more.

He was SO not going to let this once-in-a-life-time chance pass by!

His fingers danced across the areas softly but with speed, changing places too fast for the samurai to keep his protection effective.

"Come on, pal, ya know ya want ta talk~" Lavi sing-sang cheerily.

Chuckling still, he took off his headband and quickly tied Kanda's arms behind his back, and made sure that the knot was tight enough to avoid any slip ups. He returned to his previous task, this time deliberately running his fingers up and down the other's sides.

Left without nothing other than his shirt to protect his weak spots, Kanda broke into laugher as he felt the digits dig and knead his flesh just the right way for the movement to be highly tickling. Having had enough, he brought back one of his booted feet towards the other's back in an attempt to get him off him.

Feeling something coming at him from behind, Lavi ducked instinctively, and the boot missed his head by inches. "Whoa!" he yelped, startled.

"Get off of me!" said Kanda, as he brought up his second foot. It connected, and there was an "Oompf!" as the redhead leaned forward from the kick.

Before the third kick could come in, Lavi caught the incoming boot with one of his hands. He got off of his best friend's back and instead of letting him go, rolled him over by the hip with his other hand. He caught the other one quickly, and locked them with his own legs before turning his attention to Kanda's stomach.

Pushing the shirt up to the beginning of his torso, the redhead got a good view of his best friend's abs before he attacked the vulnerable stomach with feather-light touches. Tensing muscles were all he got for his efforts, and he frowned at the lack of sounds. Yuu's stomach was his lesser ticklish spot, then.

But was it the same for his belly button?

Just as he was about to put his index finger in for a wriggle, he stopped, pondered over something, then looked at Yuu with a gleam in his eyes as he stocked air in his lungs.

The other's eyes widened, and the body beneath the redhead suddenly bucked strongly in a desperate attempt to evade the next touch. But Lavi was having none of it, and he quickly held Kanda's hips down. He unleashed rapidly the stocked oxygen on the little hole in what we call it a raspberry blow. Kanda stained against his binds as the sensations ran through him, helpless to do anything but laugh uncontrollably and absorb everything until it was over.

"That was for the kick you gave me earlier. Now we're even." Said Lavi, grinning as he wiped the little bit of saliva that had dripped out from his mouth with the blow of air. He looked at his best friend's flushed and panting face for a moment, then slowly trailed his gaze down his torso, past the reddening belly button, over the tights to stop at the feet. "You gonna talk or should I convince you some more?"

The other paled when he saw his gaze land on his feet. "Don't even think of touching my feet, baka!!" Kanda protested loudly, panting. He tried to throw Lavi off of him by kicking his legs as much as he could, but he knew that it was futile with the way the other's legs were warped around his own.

The redhead shook his head. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, tsk. That's not the answer I'm waiting for, Yuu-chan." he said, as he pushed himself up into a sitting position. Gripping the heels tightly, he let go of the legs and repositioned himself so that he could be face to feet down on the bed. He re-locked his legs around Kanda's, and proceeded to take the right boot off.

Ignoring his best friend's struggles, he yanked off the right sock, and stroked the sole teasingly up and down with his middle finger.

Kanda bit his lips to muffle the sounds that bubbled out of his throat uncontrollably and turned his head away to hide his reaction. He snickered out loud, and his body twitched violently each time he felt the digit pass over the center of his foot.

Lavi added more fingers, this time passing three of them over the whole foot before giving it a sudden rough scratch from top to bottom. A muffled laughing shout echoed through the pillow, mixed with harsh breathing. The legs yanked at his hold in an attempt to get free, but he held them tight and continued to apply his torture.

The second boot and sock came off. The redhead stared at the two feet at his mercy, wondering what to do next that would make his best friend cave in. Since no ideas popped in, he decided to take his time to find which places were the most sensible on his best friend's feet, and exploit them mercilessly with his nails.

His grin became a lopsided smile, and he wriggled his fingers just above the sensible flesh. The other tensed beneath him.

"You know, Yuu-chan, I've got all the time in the world to explore every ticklish spot you may have on your feet, so I really don't mind waiting for your response. Just tell me when you're ready, and I'll stop."

And with that said, Lavi Bookman Jr. pounced on Kanda's vulnerable feet with all his fingers, laughing maniacally as he proceeded to do exactly as he'd stated.

The room and hall echoed with loud shrieks and unmanly laugher for a good while, and anyone that passed by at that time turned tail and ran away as fast as they could, now convinced that their most ill-tempered Exorcist had finally lost reason and gone crazy.

* * *

**URGENT AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Chapter 7 won't be updated tomorrow like I wanted it to, because I haven't written it yet. At all. I've been beta reading Fretful's story titled Misconception, and over exerting myself to meet his delay, so tomorrow, unless I have distractions (like mom wanting the comp, me falling sick again, headache hammering my head, plot bunnies for one-shots running rampant in my mind and the like), I may be able to update chapter 7 tomorrow night. That's if I finally get around to decide between two choices for the plot, as well as Kanda's answer in there. Following that is chapter 8, which I will not be posting the day after chapter 7, because that chapter is going to take time. Lots of time, unless I get a plot bunny for it and get my hands to write around 5 pages in less than two hours.

In the meantime, well... Review, plz! Don't leave me alone now, I badly need mental support! I'm almost hyperventilating from nervousness over questioning my capability at finishing the fic.


	7. Heavy Bargain

**Disclaimer:** I do not own D. Gray Man, no matter how I wish I could. That privilege belongs to Katsura Hoshino only.

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry for making you guys wait so much, and I know that you'll surely be frustrated by the end of the chapter (you will all understand once you're at the page's bottom), but that's all I could come up with in the meantime. I'm sorry!

* * *

Heavy Bargain

* * *

"Sorry dude. I might have gone a little too far this time..." said Lavi whislt rubbing apologically his best friend's kidneys.

"Damn right you did, bastard." spat Kanda, hissing at the sharp spark of pain that shot up his back when he spoke.

Said samurai was on his stomach and getting a small massage to ease the pain from his back, the tickling session having pulled too much out of him to resist to muscle soreness.

The other pouted. "Was I that bad in what I was doing? I recall ya laughing your ass off when I started tickling your toes."

Kanda's feet twitched at the vivid memory. "Shut up."

"No, really. It's like ya wanted to be tickled or something." A big pause. "... Did ya?"

"Che. What if I was?"

Shocked silence met his ears. Then, "Why? Usually when I try something like that, you immediately either kick my ass into oblivion or try to skin me alive."

"..."

"Yuu, don't make me ask this the hard way."

Kanda grumbled something. Lavi leaned closer. "Sorry, I didn't catch that. What d'ya say?"

"I've wanted to know for some time now what it felt like to be... tickled." hesitance and shyness were clearly palpable in his voice, and if Lavi didn't have such a good vision, he would've missed the very slight rosy colour that graced the other's cheeks when he said that.

This time the redhead was literally slack-jawed. "You mean you never got tickled before?!"

"No." the spoken fact was clear and direct.

Lavi's eyes had never been so wide.

"Jesus fucking Christ Yuu, what kind of past did you have _not_ to know about sex and tickling when you hit adulthood?"

That hit a sensitive nerve. "_How many times must I tell you not to call me by my first name?!_" Kanda shouted, turning on the surprised redhead. "And that's none of your fucking business!" he barked, furious.

Lavi met him with equal vigor, although his attitude was much more controlled, and echoed his usual happiness. "Yes it is. I'm a Bookman, remember? Well, I'm an apprentice, but still one nonetheless. Just as we're recoding this war and investigating moyashi-chan to see what this 'Destroyer of Time' prophecy is about, I can very well submit an interest and ask to investigate your past whenever the hell I want to. That's my right, and you know it."

Kanda cursed inwardly at the other's persistance. He felt cornered.

Shit.

The redhead leaned forward, a glint visible in his green eye. "So? Is the reason why ya blame yourself related to your shadowy past?"

Kanda dodged the question with another. "Why do you ask so many damn questions?"

"Because that's my job both as your best friend and future Bookman. Answer please?"

The samurai didn't even ask when Lavi officially considered himself his 'best friend'. He sighed. "You're not going to stop until I answer, are you?"

"Yep. I thought that ya'd come ta know that much about me in the seven years that we've seen each other, Yuu-chan~" quipped the other.

A glare. "Lavi..."

That damned glint in his eyes was back again, and Kanda swore that the idiot was luring him towards another forced ticklish session. He resisted the urge to cross his legs to hide his feet from the other's hands.

Finally, he capituled.

"Che. Fine. But I'm expecting something in return."

A raised eyebrow. "Which is...?"

"You get your fucking answer, and _nobody_ on Earth investigates my past, including the whole Bookman Clan and their apprentices."

Thick silence.

"And if ya don't answer?" wariness was evident in the redhead's voice.

The sword-weilding Exorcist smirked. "You can investigate my background all you want, but it'll be at your own risks. Those that poked their noses into my past before have always mysteriously turned up dead one way or another." Kanda rolled over and propped himself on his elbow to look at him. The redhead stared back.

"..."

"So? What will it be,_ Lavi_? My vague answer or your precious investigation?" said man's expression was unreadable.

Kanda had reversed the tables and cornered the other, and both knew it. The silence stretched itself into minutes.

The dark-haired man begin to drum his fingers on the mattress.

"I'm _waiting_, rabbit. I don't have all day, so you better make your choice fast."

After some more staring, Lavi's unreadable expression split into a grin.

* * *

What is Lavi's choice going to be? And why is he grinning all of a sudden when he knows that he's pratically forced to choose the lesser option? All of this is going to be cleared up in chapter 8! I know I'm evil for having stopped this at a cliffhanger, but I couldn't seem to write more than this for chapter 7. Well, that measn I'll have another 2-3 chapters to write at the most. But then again, the unexpected addings of more chapters just means more reviews for me hehehe.

I know that this was very short (barely 3-4 mins long of reading), but I just can't get myself in the mood to write. The plot bunnies are running rampant in my mind, and my hands seem to be uncooperative for multi-chaptered fics right now, so bear with me plz?

Also don't hesitate to point out grammar/spelling/verb mistakes on this one; I'm not sure if I've seen all of them.

See ya all in the next chappy, and don't forget to review! ^^


	8. Ping Ponged Questions

**Disclaimer:** I do not own D. Gray Man, no matter how I wish I could. That privilege goes to Katsura Hoshino.

**AN:** This chapter took me longer than I expected to write, and it didn't quite end like I wanted it to. Still, I felt like I had to cut it there and not add the rest. Looks like Chapter 9 will be longer than planned...

Still, I hope ya'll like it! ^^

AF

* * *

Ping-Ponged Questions

* * *

Kanda eyed Lavi warily. Why was he smiling?

Two arms shot out for him and dragged him to a familiar chest. Surprised, he didn't react fast enough to detangle himself from the redhead.

"Aaw Yuu... I didn't know you cared for me!" said Lavi, whom was now happily nuzzling his scalp with a grin on his face, eye closed.

"Wha-what?" stuttered Kanda, shocked. What the heck was the idiot talking about?

"Ya warned me about the fate of those that dug up your past and cornered me into choosing the first option to keep me out of trouble." explained the rabbit, his arms tightening around Kanda's shoulders affectionately. "You're not as cold as you think you are, Yuu-chan!"

Kanda stilled in his arms, a blush rising to his cheeks. Shit, he'd slipped up.

Lavi continued talking, although his tone took a calmer note. "I'm glad ya aren't as icy as ya let others think, ya know. It touches me that you're worried about my life." The samurai grew redder.

Kanda "Che"ed, not knowing what to say, and tried to untangle himself from Lavi. His back protested painfully.

Startled by the sharp hiss that came out of his best friend's mouth, the redhead looked down to find him gritting his teeth. "Your kidneys are still hurting?" he said, worried.

"Unfortunately, yes." spat the other, frustrated to still be sensible after so much time had passed. Maybe his life gauge really was running for his healing to take so long...

The rabbit released him and spread his legs. "C'mon here and turn around. Lemme mass you again; I'll try ta decrease your pain some more." He said, pointing to the spot between them.

Kanda did as he was told with a grunt (something which surprised the other), and Lavi got back to his earlier task, smiling. His hands knead the firm but soft flesh steadily, his thumbs rubbing deep into the muscles while the lower part of his palms dug in the skin expertly.

Unconsciously, the samurai let out a sigh. Those fingers on his skin felt so good...

"Thanks for worrying about me, earlier." quipped the redhead. "Just for that, I choose the first option, Yuu-chan."

The jab in his stomach was all he got as a response. Lavi chuckled. Some things never changed.

"Tell me when you're ready. I'll wait."

Two minutes passed before Kanda spilled the beans.

"The reason why I didn't know what sex was about until three hours ago was because my 'Birds and the Bee's talk' got interrupted." he said softly, sighing again when Lavi's fingers dug into a particularly sore spot in his lower back and rubbed the pain out of it.

The Apprentice Bookman noticed it and continued his innocent ministrations on that spot, whilst he raised an amused eyebrow at his friend's memory. "What'd happened?"

"An Exorcist of my age back then had escaped the Order's supervision. Since he was just like you personality-wise was had the irritating habit of stalking me, they thought he was hidden somewhere close to me and came to ask the one who was explaining to me what sex was if he had seen him." was it Lavi's imagination or the skin of Kanda's cheeks had a rosy colour? "He was interrupted around the part where 'humans come from their mother's stomachs, but for that to happen the mother and father must love each other first.'" he quoted, huffing.

"I didn't believe in illusionary feelings back then, so I didn't push the subject once said kid was found and dealt with. But I should have; it would've avoided me all the trouble I got today."

Silence met his ears, and Kanda's head turned around to look at the rabbit in puzzlement.

Lavi was staring at him with wonder.

"Wow, Yuu-chan, I think it's the first time I've heard ya talking so long without uttering a curse." He said, amazed.

The samurai whacked him on the head. "Baka! Don't say stupid things like that!" he barked, face red. "And don't call me by my first name!"

The other nursed his injury with a pout. "But it's true! I meant it as a compliment!"

"Che." another fist raised, ready to strike.

Lavi hastily got back to his task, eliciting a grunt from Kanda. "Did he call you by your first name too?" anything to calm him; it wasn't the time for him to retire in his shell.

Too distracted by the fingers that were massaging his sore muscles just the right way, the samurai sat back and let the other do his job. "Didn't you listen to a word I said, Idiot Rabbit? I told you; he's your twin personality-wise." He grumbled the next part. "But he's way too much of a damned cry-baby for my taste."

The redhead nodded, smiling. "I'd like to see him sometime in the future. Can I have his name?" he asked.

The relaxed body under his hands tensed so suddenly that it startled the redhead out of his good humour. "Yuu...?" he asked, puzzled. "What's wrong?"

The samurai's blunt answer made him stop his job and stare at his back with a stunned expression. "He's dead."

"Oh." Lavi's heart twisted with guilt the next second. "Shit, I'm sorry. I should've kept my mouth shut..." he warped his arms around the other's shoulders in apology, and buried his face in his left shoulder. The sword-wielding Exorcist tensed further.

"Just... don't ask any more questions about him, stupid." muttered Kanda. Inwardly, he was sweating.

A small nod was his answer.

Some time passed and neither moved. Finally, after ten minutes, Lavi removed himself from Kanda's shoulder. "Are your kidneys still hurting?"

The other blinked. "No, they aren't."

"Good."

"..."

"..."

"..."

The silence lasted five additionnal minutes. The redhead fidgeted nervousely on his spot.

Then, "Um, ya don't have ta answer this but I'm kinda curious..."

Kanda raised a quizzical eyebrow at him. "What is it this time?"

Lavi scratched his head, grinning sheepishly at him. "Who d'ya think of in your wet dream?"

* * *

**AN:** Another cliffhanger! I wonder what Kanda's answer will be... and will Lavi be able to survive if he reacts violently?

I go back to college on Tuesday 19th, so my next updates are gonna be slower than before from now on. Just to warn ya if I take more than a month to update my stories in the future.

**Question:** Should I make an Epilogue with someone asking Kanda if the rumours about him being ignorant of sex are true? Who would you like to do it? (as long as it's not Leverrier, Cross, Komui, Sokaro and Jerry, I'll take anyone.)

**_Please don't forget to review!_**


	9. Found Out

**Disclaimer:** I do not own D. Gray Man, no matter how I wish I could. That privilege goes to Katsura Hoshino.

**AN:** Another chapter updated! Sorry for the wait; I have not quite re-scheduled with my college hours, so I'm adapting to it. I hope ya'll like the chapter!

* * *

Found Out

* * *

Kanda's face heated up in three seconds flat, and he coughed into his hands a couple of times before looking at the other with wide eyes.

"_What_ the heck did you say?!"

An equally wide-eyed Lavi backed away from him and waved his arms frantically in dismissal. "D-Don't get angry! Ya don't have ta answer me on that one, I swear! I completely understand ya if ya don't want to share the details!!" he shouted, blushing at his own words. He prepared himself for the upcoming attack of a certain sharp katana, convinced that his life would end up right there and then.

But the usual slash never came. After a full minute passed uneventfully, the other cracked his eye open to tentatively eye his friend from behind his raised arms.

Kanda was staring at the bed sheets like they were the most interesting thing in the world to look at, his face the same colour of a ripe tomato.

"I don't think that you'd want to hear about them.." he muttered, clearly embarrassed. The fact that he wasn't lashing out at the redhead like he usually did was another shock to the redhead. Not that he didn't mind it.

Lavi blinked at him. "Eh?" He took his chance and probed carefully. "And why would that be? Ya consider me to be a freak that has lost his mind and is too happy for his own good, so I can't see how your little experience in La-La Land could faze me that much from your point of view. Elaborate please?"

The other huffed and crossed his arms, although the blush on his cheeks didn't disappear. "No."

"Aw come on, please?"

"..."

"Just this time?"

"..."

Lavi sent Kanda a sad puppy-dog eyed look, pulling his lower lip out in a teary pout. He looked ready to cry.

Kanda's heart twisted with guilt when he saw the teary expression on the other's face. Damn him for knowing how to push his buttons.

Knowing he'd regret it later, he capitulated for the second time in an hour. "Fine, fine, I'll fucking tell you." The sad expression fell in a split second, and Lavi whooped in triumph. But the happy was quickly crushed. "But you tell one word of this to _anybody_, and you'll find yourself sliced in so many pieces that no one will ever be able to identify what's left of your pathetic corpse."

Lavi gulped and nodded. Satisfied with his answer, the sword-wielding Exorcist sat against the headboard and eyed the other expectantly. Sensing that this was going to take some time, the Hammer wielding Exorcist made himself comfortable too, and waited for the other to begin.

XXX

Allen choked on a piece of Mitarashi Dango, coughed to get it back in the right tunnel, then took a couple of deep breaths to fill his oxygen-deprived brain.

"Excuse me?" he asked hoarsely, staring at Lenalee with wide eyes. Feeling Link's suspicious stare from the other side of his mountain of empty plates, he lowered his voice to a mere whisper, "Can you repeat that?"

Said girl bent over the table to whisper to him. "I heard it this morning when I was bringing my brother some coffee. Two Finders were discussing about the ruckus that had happened in the infirmary." Her voice took a lower tone, "They had heard some nurses say that Kanda-kun was totally ignorant of sex!"

The white-haired boy gaped at her from the other side of the table. "You've got to be kidding me." he said, shock and disbelief written on his face like ink on paper. "_The_ arrogant antisocial bastard with no manners that is also the Order's most ill-tempered Exorcist, _the _nightmare of Finders, Exorcists and Akuma alike, _the_ Yuu Kanda, is _innocent minded_ and knows _nothing_ of _sex_, the most talked about subject among teenagers and adults in the entire world?!" he gazed at her like she'd popped a second head. "Are you sure that we're talking about the same person here?"

Lenalee rolled her eyes at him. "Oh, don't be such a jerk. He has a nice side; you just haven't seen it yet."

"And I probably never will." mumbled the other. Then he froze. "Um, Lenalee, is Kanda still in the infirmary?"

The other blinked. "I think so. Why?"

Allen held his head in his palm and massaged his temples. "He's going to be in serious trouble."

The Boot-wielding Exorcist perked up. "What do you mean?" she asked, confused.

"I mean that the Head Nurse is surely giving him a thorough explanation as we speak, if she hasn't finished already. The Kanda that will be walking out of the infirmary will not be the same Kanda that you and I know on the mental side."

"And...? What's your point?"

The white-haired boy sighed. He stared at her seriously. "If this gets to Komui's ears that our deadly samurai, whom knew nothing of sex up until now, just got filled in with how to do it with someone, his sister complex will kick in and he'll try to protect you from him by all costs."

Lenalee's eyes widened with realization, and she paled. "He hadn't attacked Kanda-kun before because he knew that he wasn't a threat. But now..."

"Exactly. And considering his sour mood from the last few days, I'd say that the bastard may be in danger of castration, should your brother snap when he hears the news." Allen shivered at the last part, and his hand went down to cradle his own groin as if to protect it from said man's evil clutches.

The two friends stared at each other in horror. Lenalee's mind kicked into overdrive, a plan hastily forming in her head. "Allen, can you keep Link from writing a report on this conversation for a while?"

The white-haired boy quickly understood what she was hinting at. "I don't know for sure, but I'll try my best." He whispered back.

"Good. I'll go take care of Nii-san right this instant. You keep Link distracted, okay? Once I'm finished with my brother, I'll hurry and tell him that he needs to quickly get hooked with someone other than me."

Crown Clown's master nodded. "Right." And he remembered something. "Wait!" he said as she got up. Lenalee turned around to look at him quizzically. "If Kanda ever finds out that I'm with you on this, tell him I'm only doing this for him because no male should ever get castrated." He got an understanding smile in return. He smiled back.

They walked out of the cafeteria after saying good bye to each other, and parted ways. Link quickly followed Allen like a shadow while noting down some more notes.

Allen cast a side-away glace at his stalker, his mind already conjuring up ways to ruin his growing report.

This was going to be a long afternoon.

* * *

AN: Yes, I'm ending it here because I have an overdue chapter to beta read and studying to do. You'll all have to wait for the next update to see how this is going to turn out~

**Don't ya dare forget to leave reviews!!**

AF


	10. One Step Back, Two Steps Foward

**Disclaimer:** I do not own D. Gray Man, no matter how I wish I could. That privilege belongs to Katsura Hoshino only.

**A/N: ***tired yawn* hey guys~ How're you all doing? I'm fine but quite tired with my new job that's draining me out. I promised that I'd update this sometime in the summer, and I intend to keep my promise to you guys. Don't give up, because this story isn't over yet!

Enjoy~

* * *

One Step Back, Two Steps Forward

* * *

"Link, can I go now?"

"No, Walker. You will not leave this room until you finish answering all the questions of this questionnaire."

"That's gonna take me at least two more hours to fill. You know that I won't last that long."

"I am not the one who drank ten pounds of water at lunch. It is not my problem."

"But-But I really need to _go_!"

"Walker—"

"Please!"

Link chanced a glance at his charge from the paper he'd been scribbling notes into, taking in his sweating face, his tightly crossed legs and incessant squirming. Allen sent him a pleading puppy dog eyed look, silently begging him to let him go and do his buisness.

Link huffed, turning back to his paper. The white haired teen let out an agonized whimper but stayed in his seat.

Five more minutes passed. The squirming increased, the chair creaking repeatedly with the constant movement.

"Liiiiink..." came the pathetic whine.

An inaudible sigh. "Be quick about it."

The Inspector hadn't even finished his phrase that the teen was already out of his chair with a loud, hurried "Thank you!" and scrambling for the door of the bathroom like his life depended on it. In his haste, however, Allen accidently knocked over the bottle of ink that had been lying just beside a stack of paper, and it swirled on itself a couple of times before gracefully spilling its content right onto Link's paper.

"_My report_!"

Allen's attention was centered sorely on emptying his painful bladder, completely ignoring Link's horrified shout. He let out a loud sigh of relief once all the fluids were out of his body, and quickly tucked himself back into his pants after flushing the toilet. Going to the bathroom had never felt _so good_ in his life before.

He walked back to the room, rubbing the pain from his lower stomach. His eyes went wide, however, when he took in the sight of the fuming Inspector holding his ruined journal by the tip of his fingers, whose sharp glare went from his damaged notebook to him in a split second.

"Walker—!"

"I'm so sorry Link! I—"

"—I cannot believe that you of all people would do something like that_—_"

"It was an accident, I _swear_!—"

"—an _accident_ you say?"

"Yes! I didn't mean for this to happen!"

"As if I would believe that."

"Huh?"

"Don't play dumb with me, it won't work."

"W-What?"

Howard snorted derisively. "I am no blind fool, Walker. I knew you were targeting my report from the beginning."

"But I—"

"Don't bother sprouting useless excuses."

"Will you list—"

"—I saw you speak in low tones with Miss Lee at lunch and glance at me warily from the corner of your eye when we walked out of the cafeteria. I believe those clues were enough proof for me to take some precautions before this whole mess started."

The dripping journal in Link's hand suddenly glowed bright red, and shifted—no, erased its image, Allen realized—to reveal what it had really been the entire time he thought it was the journal: a Crow Spell Tag. The real copy must have been sent when he wasn't looking earlier... Hopefully Lenalee would be able to do whatever she wanted to do to her brother before it landed under his nose. Now to clear this misunderstanding.

"Wait Link! I had my eyes just on today's report! I hadn't planned on ruining all the others!" he said as he thought he saw a sparkle come off the tag.

Link huffed. "How many more lies are you going to tell me?"

Allen growled in irritation. "I'm saying the truth dammit!"

Link glared back, equally irritated. "You'll have to do better than that if you want me to believe you."

"Fine then. I'll show you why I did it albeit unwillingly." Before Link could even know what hit him, Allen activated his Innocence, surged towards him and tackle-bowled him over.

They fell... right onto the bed.

~X~

Lenalee knocked over Kanda's door. "Kanda-kun! Are you there?"

She heard a muffled grunt. Seconds later the door opened, and a tense Kanda greeted her. "What do you want?"

She showed him the plate in her hands. "When I told him that you were unusually absent from the cafeteria today, Jerry became worried that you'd not show up for lunch and asked that I bring you your meal."

Kanda stared at her mutely, then at the warm soba with chopsticks and green tea cup in the plate she held in her hands. Now that he smelt the food, he did feel hungry. He took it with a nod of thanks. Before he closed the door, Lenalee caught a glimpse of Lavi settled on the bed with a raised eyebrow.

Feigning ignorance over his presence, she smiled at the dark-haired man and left with a cheerful wave. "Have a good meal!"

"Che."

~X~

The door to Komui's office opened, admitting in his female sibling. "Nii-san!"

"Lenalee."

"I brought you some coffee!"

The Supervisor's head rose from the pile of papers it's been resting against, his dull eyes meeting the shinning ones of his sister. He grinned welcomingly at her despite his sour mood, obviously not wanting her to worry over his condition. "You did? Great! I'm thirsty!" he made grabby gestures with his hands towards the mug.

Covering her wince over her brother's tired figure, she laughed at his childish actions and gladly gave him his drink with a shake of her head. "Mou nii-san, don't drink it too fast, it's still hot!"

"Hai~!"

In five minutes flat, the mug was empty. Komui, with a mild contented expression on his face, licked his lips to get every last drop of the heavenly liquid, then managed to free himself of the mountain of papers and books overloading his desk to glomp his little sister. "Thank you for your so delicious hand-made coffee! My sweet little Lenalee-chan's coffee is the best!" Lenalee rolled her eyes in amusement at that.

"Now don't you go and slack on your work because of me, brother. Up and back you go!" she shooed him away with a grin, the Supervisor chuckling along with her as he returned to his desk and picked up his pen.

It was maybe around fifteen minutes later, when Lenalee was out and he was dragging over another sheet of paper to sign off that Komui noticed the first signs that something was definitely wrong with his body. His eyelids begin to drop, his head felt heavy and his vision started to blur and flicker out of sharpness. Next came the multiple yawns, quickly followed by drowsiness and finally the familiar numbness in his limbs that foretold of a deep slumber to come.

And Komui didn't resist, falling asleep atop his desk with surfacing snores, his pen still in hand and drooling slightly. The pen, along with the saliva that dripped down from his mouth, stained the paper black and blurred its writings, steadily erasing the fading title that said _'Report n.231 on Exorcist Allen Walker: His Suspicious Conversation with Lenalee Lee at Lunch'_.

* * *

**A/N:** dear readers, I have good news and bad news for you all.

The good news is that **Challenged Pleasure** has only one 1 chapter left to update and we'll finally know who'll have won the bet in it.

The bad news is that despite my best encouragements and serious MSN conversations with my writing partner, Evanescent Silence (also known as hakasha) has abandoned the fic due to lack of interest and inspiration to write the rest of it, so the task has now fallen on my shoulders to finish the much waited next chapter and epilogue. I hope you guys won't be too disappointed with the end, since our writing style differs in many ways that will make it obvious which of us has written what in it for those who have read separate work from us both before.

So. Unless I manage to somehow twist everything and blend my style enough with ES's to fill in some major missing scenes without making it appear too obvious, you're all going to have to wait even longer than wanted because I have a writer's block that's a little hard to evade. Worse case scenario, I will write a detailed summary of what was supposed to happen at the end (who won and the consequences that came with hearing Allen screaming through HQ). Let's hope I will not have to resort to such a method.

ES presents her deepest apologies to everyone that has read this story and diligently kept watch over it ever since it was published nearly a year ago (already been that long, eh?) and is now encouraging me from the sidelines with my other ffn friend, Kayday. I too present my deepest apologies to all of you, both for failing to keep in my partner and having broken the promise we made to finish this story together. That is why I will try my best to make the story's climax as epic and mind-blowing as its beginning and development.

For all the readers of **What Ignorance of Grown up Matters Can do**, its chapters may be updated later than expected due to the unexpected addition in my to-do list. I wanted to publish them around the end of summer since I'm stuck quite deliberately ¾ down chapter 11, but now I'm not sure when the next chaps are gonna get updated. Sorry about that ^^"

As for **Pleasured Into Insanity**, it will have to wait for some more months before seeing a next update since I have my arms full with CP and my other story. I hope the readers of PII won't mind too much to wait even more, although I will not be able to comfort you if you snap and take your anger on me with angry PMs. Again, I'm sorry for the unexpected events that's been falling on me lately.

With all that said, I still hope that you'll have enjoyed the new chapter~

**Don't forget to leave a review!**

AF


	11. No Use Denying it, Link

**Disclaimer: **I don't own D. Gray-Man and I never will.

**A/N:** Because I know you guys have been starving for an update, I've decided to add the new chapter as soon as I finished it. Keep in mind though that I had much difficulty writing this because schoolwork and my writer's block were stronger than ever. Don't be surprised if Link or Allen are OOC, and please tell me if they are; I'll try my best to get them back IC.

Also take note that each time you see ~X~ symbol in this chapter, the story will be changed POVs. it's up to you to guess whether it's Allen's, Link's or third POV or all three mixed together (blame my writer's block for that).

**WARNING:** There is smutt and strong hints of smutt in this chapter. Those that are sensible to this or don't like that pair, the back button is easy to find (though you'll miss something great~).

* * *

No Use Denying it, Link

* * *

"Let me go right this instant, Walker."

"No."

"You will do so."

"I will not."

"Don't make me repeat myself."

"Like _you're_ in any position to order me around."

Allen sat atop Link's stomach with his mismatched arms crossed defiantly over his chest, staring down at his bound stalker in all his shining glory. Crown Clown covered him in the usual fluffy white collar and mask, the silver cape draped over the blonde man's bent knees and spilling onto the floor by each side of the bed. The elongated fingers of the black claw made an impressive view as well as a silent threat, a clear reminder that Link's charge was not at all a defenseless person.

Something inside the Inspector shivered pleasantly at the whole situation, tempting him to yield to the fifteen years olds teen's dominating aura just to see what would happen next. Ashamed at himself for thinking such thoughts, he let out a low growl and did the exact opposite, struggling against the many tight knots of stripes of his charge's activated Innocence with renewed vigor.

He quickly found out that the more he moved, the more said binds became tighter and… spread him out on the bed. Now that was quite bothersome because last time he had checked, Allen was sitting on his stomach and not _down _there. When the hell had his bent legs touched the edge of the footboard?

Allen's serious glare took a dark edge. **"**I'll release you only when I'm done with you, Link. Until then, you're not going anywhere."

Something akin to excitement (or adrenalin, he couldn't be sure) flowed through Link's veins and made his lower body react, much to his masked horror. Allen must have noticed that something was wrong with him because he raised an eyebrow before uncrossing his arms to lean down and inspect the blonde man's face intensively, their noses almost touching. Allen's rear made contact with Link's groin, making the latter inhale sharply, "Hey, you okay? Your face is all red."

"I am feeling just fine, thank you very much," said Howard through gritted teeth, trying not to think of the thighs encasing his sides or the compromising position they were in.

Allen, relieved, leaned down and warped his arms around his torso and buried his face in his neck. Link's heartbeat went haywire with the close contact.

"W-Walker? What do you think you're doing?"

"Hugging you," Came the muffled response, the other's hot breath and moving lips making goosebumps spread over Howard's skin. He repressed the urge to lean his head back to allow Allen better access to the crook of his neck.

"Why?"

"I feel bad about what I've done even though you didn't loose anything, so you could say that this hug is my apology."

Strangely, a very small part of Link was disappointed that this was merely a hug and nothing more. He squashed it immediately.

"Don't. You know that I will have to write this in my next report if you continue."

A snort. "Oh come on Link, can't you just stop writing about my every move once in a while and take it easy? It's just a hug for God's sake!"

"No."

Allen 'hmm'ed thoughtfully against the clothed spot between his neck and shoulder, the vibration eliciting a pleasant shiver from the other. Down south, Link felt his shaft awaken. Dammit. "Walker, I ask that you untangle yourself from around my waist and get off of me at once. This is against—"

"Maybe I can convince you then?"

_He did just_ not _say that._ "Excuse me?"

"That you stop writing for tonight and take it easy. Maybe I can change your mind with some conviction?" The words may have sounded innocent to anybody else, but the meaning was more than crystal clear to Link. This time he out-right blushed, and desperately held onto the _'NO SEX'_ law Central had rammed into his head to avoid saying _'yes, please show me what you're capable of.'_

"... No thank you."

Allen murmured his reply into his neck— if he moved his mouth a just little more to the left he could kis—"But aren't you sick of it? You've obviously trained yourself to be a fighter since I can definitely feel your developed muscles beneath these clothes."

"Walker—!"

"What? It's true." Allen's hands started roaming all over Link's upper body, purposely groping said body parts through the clothes to prove his point.

"See? Here," Pinch. "Here," Poke. "And even here." Squeeze. "You have a body hardened for battle with plenty of energy to spare, yet you're stuck here doing office work because of that stupid order Central gave you! Don't you long to do something that's more interesting than that? Aren't you bored that there's no real action for you to partake in, no real excitation to feel?"

Now that Allen brought it out like that, it did look pretty boring. Still, "It's part of my job." _Don't think about it, don't think about it, don't think about it..._

To Link's ultimate relief, Allen raised himself back on his hips. "But are you _really_ satisfied with just doing that?"

_No._

"Yes."

"Liar."

One of the groping hands went between them to cup him through his pants, eliciting a choked gasp from Link. "Don't think I didn't notice it; it's been poking my butt quite insistently." Link stared at where their crotch met, mortified beyond speech. Allen smirked. "Does being dominated and embarrassed like this arouse you that much?"

The Inspector didn't think his face could go any redder. It didn't help that the eyes of the silver mask hanging by Allen's collarbone were displaying the emotion of amusement at his predicament.

Gathering what was left of his dignity, Link retorted, "Stop drawing such conclusions, Walker. I am not—nnngh!" his mouth clamped shut on the embarrassing sound that tried to get out of his throat when Allen tightened his grip.

Allen lowered his face beside the other's ear. "Are you trying to get me to punish you by lying continuously?"

The very idea made the man hold his breath. His cock twitched in the hold.

The teen chuckled. "You're getting quite a kick out of this, dear Inspector. Never knew you swung that way with males, no less."

"I am _not_!"

"Oh? Is it just with me then?"

"It's not what you think!"

"Really." The word was pronounced with heavy sarcasm. "Tell me you don't like this then," He started to deliberately stroke Link through his pants.

Link tried, he really did. "I—" a moan got out instead of his demand. "I d-don't—" The rest of his sentence ended up in a hiss. The three next attempts failed as well and small sounds of pleasure spilled from the man's mouth instead. The white-haired teen grinned in triumph when the hips beneath his begin to respond despite their owner's best attempts not to.

Link felt deft fingers slide down the zipper of his trousers, exposing his wet, tented underwear. Allen traced one digit over the top where the head stained against the cloth, prompting a strangled keen from his throat. Over his head, the binds on his hands separated and spread his arms each side of the bed, not once slacking in their grip.

Allen leant down and started trailing kisses and nips on the pulse of his neck, while his gloved right hand abandoned the trousers to work on unbuttoning his military jacket. As the buttons came loose one by one, the nips and kisses and licks followed a heated path down the now slightly sweaty skin until the torso came into full view.

Taking this slow, Allen massaged the firm pectorals under his mismatched palms for a firm minute, relaxing the muscles before taking a nipple in his mouth, using his right hand to occupy its twin. Link started to pant, and he gasped when the other bit down hard enough to leave a bruise later. His erection throbbed painfully.

Satisfied with his work on the other's upper body, the boy continued south, repeating his tactic all the way to his groin. Finally he pulled the waistband down, and the very object of Link's masculinity was revealed to the world. Allen's eyebrows shot up at the sight, and he whistled appreciatively.

"Wow Link, I knew you were above the average male size with all the showers we've shared together already, but _this..._" he warped gloved hand around the oozing member and gave it experimental pumps, licking his lips. "I can't believe you were hiding such a well endowed package from me."

Face blazing scarlet at the compliment but too engrossed in the sensations that wonderful hand elicited on his shaft to reply, Link couldn't stifle his cry when Allen went down on him, and without thinking he bucked up in his binds to feel more of that mind-boggling heat. Very soon he was writhing in his binds and bucking shamelessly into the teen's mouth, desperate for release.

Letting go of the dripping member with a small pop, Allen leant back to admire his captive's face as his hand once again came into play, for once thanking his Master for giving him all the tips on how to please whoever he decided to sleep with in the future. Link's usual scowl was replaced by eyes shut tight in pleasure, a flush painting his cheeks as he breathed in big amount of air through his open mouth, his bangs sticking to his forehead. His hips were eagerly moving, the motions feeling graceful despite his inexperience.

Allen slowed his tempo to a torturous pace, letting him feel the friction thoroughly. "Feels good, eh?"

Link, eyes glazed over with lust, answered back with a shaky nod, not trusting his voice. A warm tongue trailed a hot path over the side of his neck and stopped just below his ear, pulling out a breathy moan from him. "Want me to continue?"

The ex-Crow had difficulty thinking with that hand touching him down there, though he was still coherent enough to translate his answer into proper English. "More... please."

Crown Clown deactivated, freeing his limbs. The white-haired teen's tone lowered to a deeper, huskier level that made Link shiver in anticipation. "Keep your eyes open and watch what I'm doing." he ordered.

And that is exactly what Link did. Panting, his eyes drank in the sight of a smirking Allen Walker taking off his Exorcist coat and jacket, followed by his boots and pants. Just like in his wet dreams and most secret fantasies, the teen's dark nature made him look dangerously sexy, and the feral gleam the ex-Crow member saw in his heated stare made him even harder.

Then Allen took off his underwear. The sight of his aroused maleness burned itself in the man's retinas, and the thought of being ridden all the way to orgasm by the very one he silently yearned for was enough to make him come prematurely. He came with a startled squeak, shuddering, his semen staining his stomach and Allen's chest. Silence reigned above him as his member stayed hard, pulsing and oozing as if the earlier eruption never had happened.

"Ah..." The man hid his burning face behind an arm in a vain attempt to protect what little spec of pride he had left, thoroughly ashamed. He felt two hands settle on either side of his chest, and a pair of lips tenderly kiss his exposed collarbone. "Are you alright?"

"..."

"Link..." Weight settled between his legs and atop his chest, his groin carefully avoided. Allen nuzzled his constricted throat. "It's okay; I'm not angry at you or anything, you know." Arms warped themselves around his torso in a loving embrace.

"... Why are you not laughing?"

"Huh?"

Link grit his teeth. "I just... came like _that_. Why are you not laughing at me?"

"Because premature ejaculation is normal for men who restrain themselves for years on end?"

"..."

"Seriously now Link, I'm not gonna laugh and mock you just for this. Who do you take me for, Tokusa?" **(1)**

The image of the Third Exorcist biting his lips to keep from laughing out loud entered Link's mind, and he dispelled it with a mental growl.

A sigh over his shoulder. "Maybe I should keep my pants on through this..."

Link's arm moved to expose a glaring eye darkened by a heavy flush. "_Don't_." he hissed.

Allen raised an eyebrow. "But aren't you afraid of coming again if you see my whole nakedness?"

"I won't."

"If you say so. Though if you come again from simple sightseeing, I'll make sure to distract you so much that you won't be able to feel a single ounce of shame this time~"

"Don't imply things like tha—aaah!" The rest of Link's sentence was drowned out in a loud moan as Allen went down and rubbed their groins together, grinning mischievously. Arching at the onslaught, Link grasped at the closest solid thing his hands could get a hold of (which turned out to be Walker's discolored biceps) and held it like a lifeline as the now familiar but overwhelming waves of pleasure rushed through his body, melting his mind into a puddle of bliss.

_Oh god Yesss...!_

The delicious friction continued for minutes, the precum leaked by the two members easing the movements to the point where rough humping didn't hurt a bit despite Link still having his pants on. By then the ex-Crow member had his legs warped around the other's waist in a vice-like grip in an attempt to get more friction.

After another minute, Link came again, harder than his first time, Allen following him with a groan. The man's pants got dirtied by the two shafts, though neither noticed as they rode their orgasms, one trembling from head to toes and the other shuddering.

~X~

Allen came down from his high first, and he hurriedly took off the rest of Link's pants off, the seconds racing by. He stroked himself back to hardness as fast as he could and then lubed his fingers and cock with their mixed fluids until he was satisfied. Using his other hand, he grasped the other's shaft and pumped it, prolonging Link's raging orgasm with a fast rhythm.

Keeping the man well distracted, he spread out the quivering legs and fingered the entrance before pushing in one finger at a time, scissoring them as fast as he could without inflicting pain. When he saw that Link was coming down from his height despite all the ministrations he was giving to his cock, he twisted his fingers and pressed against the spot where his prostate should be. After three tentative probings, he found it and mercilessly attacked it, until again Link couldn't take it anymore and was sent rocketing around the moon for the third time this evening.

Again pumping his shaft to prolong his orgasm and enhance his pleasure, Allen made sure that the entrance was well prepared before angling his own shaft and pushing in slowly enough that Link wouldn't notice or feel a thing while visiting Heaven. He groaned at the tightness, but didn't move a muscle once he was fully in.

_Thank you Master, for training and giving my unwilling self some good tips on how to bed someone without making them feel the slightest bit of pain._

~X~

When the gasping Inspector finally regained most of his senses after having spent around 10 minutes tasting nirvana with Allen's thorough preparation, his star-filled vision saw the teen looking down at him, calmly settled between his now naked legs and stroking a digit up and down his oversensitive cock.

"You okay?"

Twitching at the tickling touch, Link replied with a clumsy nod. Allen bit his cheek to keep in his giggles.

"I'm glad you are, because I'm just starting."

"W-What?"

"I still have to convince you to take a break from writing, remember?" Allen grinned devilishly down at the wide-eyed Inspector, "I haven't completely fucked you into oblivion yet."

That elicited an embarrassed glare. "Do really you have to say it like _that_?"

A cocky smirk was his response. "Yes I do. You like it when I'm talking dirty." He squeezed the now rock-hard member, eliciting a sharp intake of breath. "See? No use denying it, Link."

And Link lost the will to reply because Allen bent down to kiss him. The kiss quickly shifted into a tongue war, and Link's arms warped around him and pulled him closer, a moan escaping him when they parted and the mouth followed a hot trail down his jaw to the crook of his neck. At the same time that Allen lavished his neck and shoulder, the Inspector felt his hips and something else move inside him, touching him in places he never thought were reachable. Although uncomfortable at first with these new sensations, he quickly came to like them when the wriggles shifted into little pushes, and then thrusts that took strength as the minutes passed.

But this and the two orgasms from earlier were _nothing_ compared to what he felt when Walker changed the angle of his thrusts and hit his sweet spot.

Link's head snapped back with a soundless gasp, eyes wide with shock that quickly snapped shut in ecstasy as the next hit came. A strangled yell came out of his throat and his back arched as his nerves went ablaze with pleasure so strong it bordered on pain. Allen smirked against a spot against his neck. "Found it~"

The teen added friction to the oozing shaft trapped between their slickened bodies and greedily marked the flesh under his mouth, never missing a beat in his thrusts. The Inspector writhed beneath him, lost in the swirl of sensations his body received. Being the inexperienced virgin that he is in the bedding department, Link did not last long against such powerful waves of pleasure and came loudly five minutes later.

When Link came back to himself, he had one leg passed over Allen's shoulder, and the teen (whom hadn't climaxed) kept it there as he started another round. He felt him go in deeper and wriggle his shaft in circular motions, rubbing his inner walls and stroking the man's abused sweet spot while fisting his cock. The mess on the bed sheets grew once more ten minutes later.

On round five, the white-haired teen cock-blocked him with his fingers and took his sweet time fanning the fire inside him until he was burning with raw need, sweating bullets, clutching the sheets and vocalizing his pleasure in German. In his half-coherent pleas to get release, his love for Allen slipped past his lips without his knowledge and, stunned, the teen's fingers slackened enough to allow Link to come with a scream.

After that, the blonde man remembered hearing "I love you too Link, so much" and feeling mind-blowing ecstasy when Allen let all restrictions go and showed him the very essence of stamina by thoroughly fucking him from behind. Timcampy had to gag Link's mouth with its body at some point to muffle the wanton cries each feral thrust, bite to his neck and shoulder blades and deliciously dirty word whispered to his ear, elicited from him. The Inspector lost count of his orgasms after the third time, though later Tim's audio recordings would hint of five consecutive orgasms for Link and one for Allen before the golem was crunched with enough force to break.

They called it a night in the wee hours of the morning, the multiple afterglows affecting them too much to allow a change of bed sheets. Link went to sleep satiated and spent, snuggled against his new lover. Allen had just enough forces left to cover the both of them and warp his arm around his stalker before the afterglow of his own orgasm forcefully dragged him into slumber.

* * *

**(1):** I have this nagging feeling that Tokusa would have snickered at Link's lack of stamina, had he been in Allen's shoes. His cocky and somewhat arrogant personality leaves much to consider. (No offense to Tokusa fans!)

* * *

**A/N:** And that's it for the new update! Only a few chapters left (with maybe one or two epilogues too) before this story is over. I don't know when I'll update it again (I'll try to keep it in less than a year's time) but you can expect small ficcies and one-shots/two-shots (maybe even sequels...?) from me on random pairings until then.

I can't say anything for Challenged Pleasure other than I have been working on it at a snail's pace (It's still work!). I haven't abandonned it, I swear! Same for Pleasured Into Insanity.

Until next time! ^^

AF~


	12. No Use Hiding it, Yuu chan

**Disclaimer:** I do not own D. Gray-Man (unfortunately).

**A/N**: I wrote this chapter during my Reading Week. I hope you guys will be happy with the update.

* * *

No Use Denying it, Yuu-chan

* * *

Kanda sipped his tea, the chopsticks in his other hand tapping lightly against his plate as he thought about how to tell Lavi of his wet dream without revealing who was with him in it.

His nervousness didn't pass unnoticed by said redhead, who stayed silent.

"It started when I was sleeping," mumbled out the samurai after a bite of his soba, "In my dream world, I was startled awake when I felt the weight of someone else sitting on edge of my bed. I hadn't heard or felt the intruder approach.

Kanda frowned. "I couldn't see who it was that was, I think, smiling down at me. All his frame was—"

"His? It's a male?"

A glare. "Yes, it's a male, so shut up."

Lavi shut up.

"As I was saying, I could only see his silhouette because his entire frame was shadowed past the point of facial recognition. Since I couldn't identify this intruder that had managed to sneak in all the way to my bed, I went on the offensive with Mugen and pinned him against the wall."

At Lavi's raised eyebrow, he added, "To _question_ him, idiot."

Taking another sip of his tea and another bite of his soba, he continued. "Before I could say anything though, he started _snickering_." Lavi could tell that his friend had been somewhat crept out by that fact. "I didn't know what he was finding funny, so I ignored that and started questioning him. His name, whether he was an enemy or ally, and what the bloody hell he was doing in my room in the _fucking middle of the night_."

_So typical of Yuu-chan_, thought Lavi.

Then Kanda blushed.

"Instead of answering me, he stopped snickering, pulled me flush against him and leant down to... kiss me."

Now Lavi's jaw dropped slightly. "And then...?" he inquired. Kanda took two more bites of his soba and sipped his tea again before continuing, the flush not leaving his cheeks.

"Next thing I knew, I was back on my bed with the man above me, his hands holding mine above my pillow. I tried to get him off me but he slipped his knee between mine and pressed it... down there." Embarrassed, the man sipped his tea some more, expecting the redhead to make a comment about this.

The now stunned Lavi kept silent though, so he continued. "I froze when I felt whatever he was doing to me down there. I only knew that when a male was touched at that place it hurt like hell, so I was very surprised to feel... good, somehow."

Lavi raised his hand like a child asking permission to speak from his teacher. At Kanda's inquiry, he spoke. "When ya said 'It hurts like hell when a man is touched down there' ya mean one that's been kicked in the groin right?" Kanda nodded.

"Did ya get kicked down there once?"

"Not me, but a Finder did. The idiot flirted too much with a girl while getting information and got what he asked for."

Lavi winced, and nodded for the other to continue.

"He didn't give me the chance to free my hands, because he kissed me again and started rubbing me. After a while, he settled himself between my legs and continued grinding against me until I was too distracted by what I felt to get him off me."

Another sip, two other bites. The flush stayed there.

"When he was sure I wouldn't try to punch him, he let go of my hands to unbutton my jacket while licking a trail down my jaw to nip my ear—" as he spoke, Kanda indicated the path said tongue had taken on his skin with his finger, unaware of Lavi's sudden attention to his hand, "—before continuing down the side of my neck to my shoulder with kisses and bites."

Was it Kanda's imagination or it was starting to get hot in his room? Sweating a little, he undid the first few buttons of Exorcist coat, not noticing Lavi's sharp intake of breath and the darkening of his emerald eye as he did so.

"He then went down my chest to mouth my nipples in the strangest of ways I've ever known before," the fingers demonstrated on said area and Lavi swallowed, his eye glued to the digits, "before leaving saliva all over my stomach."

Sipping his tea again, Kanda went on:

"At some point, he stopped rubbing me so he could take off my pants. I was so aroused by then, the lack of contact was the most agonizing torture I ever felt in my life." He squirmed a little in his suddenly tight pants, the memories feeling so real that his cock started responding. Feeling thirsty, he downed the rest of his tea, missing the spark of realization that passed the redhead's eye as the other eyed the Japanese mug.

"I remember him sending me a lopsided grin before he took a hold of my shaft and—Lavi? Why are you staring at me like that?"

Lavi was looking at him with like he'd discovered something valuable. The intensity of his stare made a pang of heat surge in Kanda's stomach.

"What?"

"Ya said 'It's a male' and 'lopsided grin'. Only I do that around you. Which means it was me doing this to you in your dream."

Kanda's face burned. "Che."

"Aw, I didn't know you liked me that much!"

"Shut up! Don't say it!"

The redhead grinned at the samurai and purposely deepened his voice. "No use hiding it, Yuu-can."

Kanda shivered and glared at him accusingly, embarrassed beyond speech.

Just to tease him further, Lavi leant forward and said, "Don't worry, I won't say you had a wet dream about me to anyone. You have my promise." He could feel his panting best friend try his hardest not to lean in and kiss him.

Well, he was gonna change that right now.

"Did you know that you drank some aphrodisiac?

"What?"

"Aphrodisiac. It's a potion that increases its user's sexual desires and renders him very, very horny for a few hours. On some occasions, it also enhances his sense of touch." He looked at the startled samurai. "You just drank a full cup of tea mixed with aphrodisiac. The effects are already kicking in." He pointed at Kanda's flush, his sweat slickened skin and the tent in his pants.

He closed the distance between them again whispered in the man's ear. "Do you want me, Yuu?"

Kanda started trembling. The apprentice Bookman pressed him. "Do you?"

"H-Hai." He gasped when Lavi breathed on his earlobe. "Lavi..."

"May I take care of your sexual desires for the next few hours then?"

"O-Only if you truly want me back."

Lavi and gave a true happy smile. "I wouldn't have proposed this if I only lusted after ya. I'm asking because I love you."

He leant back and touched foreheads with Kanda, holding his heated stare. "So, may I?"

Kanda gave his answer by kissing and pulling Lavi atop him on his bed.

* * *

**A/N**: Poor Kanda got drugged so he could laid. Who knew Lenalee could do such a thing? XD

I don't have much to say except the fact that the smutt will happen in the next chapter and that we may have some more Allen x Link (fluff) action before this is over. The plot bunny I caught is kinda vague about these things...

**Review please?**

AF~


	13. Author's Note Important

Hi guys, I know I shouldn't do this but thought I'd let you know of what's happening to me at the moment.

As you all know, I posted a Poker pair one-shot, titled **Making Amends**, to answer the requests of several readers for a sequel of **Damned Adam**. That one took me lot of time to plan, two months to write and a week to edit. Feel free to go take a peek.

Following that, I've been trying to find a suitable ending for **Pleasured Into Insanity**, whose notes have mysteriously disappeared from my hard drive. It is also possible that its chapters will get re-written somewhat, depending on what will make me tick when I get to it. My **Ignorance** fic will surely get re-written due to Kanda's personality becoming more OCC as the chapters go by. As for **To Be Loved Back**, I'm juggling with several possible endings, none of which I've been able to choose so far (rest assured, it will contain smut). I don't like leaving my stories to rot on my account for years, so there will be many changes on them no matter how long it takes. Hopefully I'll be able to finish them all before another few years pass by. *brick'd*

These are (and still is) my plans for my stories so far. However, due to the recent (and very unpopular) changes that have been happening on (the most obvious one being the unwanted modification of the page view), my fervor to write has been cooled down. Add to this the alarming purge of M rated fanfics that's been happening in every fandom these last few days (some accounts even getting deleted without preamble), you get the result that is me being worried for my account and stories.

Considering that I am a heavy yaoi supporter, I find that a site which now deletes sexual freedom is not fit for me, and I am thinking of moving over to Ao3 (Archives Of Our Own for those who do not know) and post my fics there. I am not the only one that is hastily gathering her fics and fleeing the site, as you have all probably noticed by now. Rest assured though, I will continue to post my chapters here, but there will be a back-up on Ao3 as soon as I get myself an account (stares at the waiting list that has more than 15,000 people waiting to get an account there…).

I guess that's all for now. If I have anything more to tell you in the near future, I'll edit this author's note ^^

If you guys have questions, feel free to PM me.

AF


End file.
